Divination
The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Sub-power of Magic and Extrasensory Perception. Also Called *Augury *Foretelling *Fortune Telling *Omen Reading *Soothsaying Capabilities User can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Divination can be achieved by communicating with the supernatural (i.e. gods, demons, spirits, nymphs) or by reading certain patterns. Applications *Clairvoyance *Precognition *Retrocognition Variations See also: Methods of divination *''Acultomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses needles for divination. *''Agalmatomancy'' - form of divination by the means of statues or teraphim for divination. *''Aichmomancy'' - form of divination by using sharp objects for divination. *''Astromancy'' - form of divination in which the user interprets the future through the movement of celestial bodies in certain houses which is believed to affect the future. *''Bibliomancy'' - form of divination using books in divination or for advice. The method of employing sacred books (especially specific words and verses) for 'magical medicine', for removing negative entities, or for divination is widespread in many religions of the world. *''Catoptromancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses mirrors for divination. *''Cartomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses cards for divination. *''Crystallomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses crystals for divination. *''Elementomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses the elements for divination. **''Abacomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses the patterns in dust, dirt, silt and sand for divination. **''Aeromancy'' - form of divination in which the user interprets and reads the future through atmospheric conditions (i.e. cloud formations, wind currents, comets, thunder and lightning). It was said to be one of the seven "forbidden arts" along with geomancy, hydromancy, pyromancy, palmistry, necromancy and scapulimancy (the divination of the bones). **Geomancy - form of divination using earth. **Hydromancy - form of divination using water. **Pyromancy - form of divination using fire. *''Necromancy'' - form of divination by speaking to the dead using corpses as conduit. *''Numeromancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses the numbers for divination. *''Oneiromancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses the dreams for divination. *''Palmistry/Somatomancy'' - a form of divination in which the user reads an individual's palm to see their past, present and future. *''Scrying'' - reading the future or obtain spiritual visions through translucent or luminescent objects. Sub-methods include crystallomancy/crystal gazing and pyromancy/fire reading. *''Tasseomancy'' - form of divination in which the user uses tea leaves for divination. Associations *Extrasensory Perception *Magic **Psychic Magic *Seer Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *All methods take time and space for the ritual. *May require supernatural aid to correctly predict the future. *Most methods need specific items (i.e. bibliomancy requires a book while I Ching requires many things). Known Users See Also: Whatevermancy. Known Objects * The Book Shadows (Charmed 2018) * Rasputin's Reliquary (Don Bluth’s Anastasia) Gallery Rasputin (Don Bluth Anastasia) Reliquary.png|Rasputin's Reliquary (Don Bluth’s Anastasia) Basil Hawkins at the New World.png|Basil Hawkins (One Piece) often speaks like a fortune teller and has been noted to mention reading "signs". Divination class (Harry Potter).png|Students during a Divination class (Harry Potter) File:Gellert_Grindelwald_(Fantastic_Beasts)_smoke_divination.gif|Gellert Grindelwald (Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts) Uranai Baba.png|Uranai Baba (Dragon Ball) can use Divination with her magical crystal ball Dantalion_H.png|Dantalion (Valkyrie Crusade) knows the past and future. Chino's_Tasseomancy.png|Kafū Chino (Gochūmon ha Usagi desuka?) making a coffee reading to a customer. File:Joseph_Joestar_(JoJo)_Purple_Hermit_on_TV.gif|Joseph Joestar's Stand, Hermit Purple (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) SoothsayerPrologue.jpg|Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2), read Shen's future at his insistence, she seems to use personal effects of someone (e.g. Shen's feather and the hem of his robe) to read their future by burning the objects in a brazier and foreseeing their future in the smoke. Inanna The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to divine the future… Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) constellations.png|…using constellations to keep track of his fellow gods. Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|As a goddess of fate, Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr (The Wicked + The Divine) is capable of divination. The Book Of Shadows Divination.gif|The Book Shadows (Charmed 2018) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers